


Однажды в ванной

by slyly



Series: Harmony/Гармония [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Hot Tub Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Один вечер из отпуска...





	Однажды в ванной

Целый день Гарри и Гермиона потратили на осмотр острова и выбор сувениров для друзей и родственников. Они были впечатлены тем, какими талантливыми оказались жители острова Питкейрн.  
Поэтому, вернувшись в дом, первым делом Гарри пошел в ванную и стал набирать офуру, специально установленную по заказу его возлюбленной. Спустя несколько минут он добавил в воду масло из неизвестного ему растения и жасмина, которое ему дала одна из местных целительниц. Пока вода набиралась, Гарри начал снимать одежду, предвкушая удовольствие, которое ждет его. Сейчас он чувствовал себя счастливее, чем даже мог себе представить. И, конечно же, хвалил себя за то, что тогда — на четвертом курсе — после того, как Макгоннагал объявила о его роли на Святочном балу, он поддался неясному порыву и тут же пригласил Гермиону. И что более удивительно, она согласилась.  
Именно с того момента и началась их история. Но Гарри все же никак не мог взять в толк, почему его желание обладать Гермионой становилось с каждым днем все больше и больше. И порой все же задавался вопросом: а действительно ли, несмотря на все прошедшее время, это была любовь или же просто долгоиграющая похоть? Но потом отгонял от себя такие мысли, ведь он искал ответы в основных руководствах. Сомнений не было. Все до единого авторитеты твердили одно; Шекспир, Теннисон, Овидий, Китс, Мильтон — все держались единого мнения. Это была любовь. Большая Любовь.  
Когда вода наполнила офуру, Гарри решил, что пора позвать Гермиону. Выйдя из ванной комнаты, он нашел ее стоящей возле окна и рассеянно смотрящей на небо. В такие моменты он вспоминал, как на шестом курсе, после изнурительных и не особо успешных тренировок со Снейпом, она ждала его на Астрономической башне и, так же рассеянно смотря в небо, просила его не переживать и не расстраиваться. Тогда она много чего говорила, больше напоминая их подругу Луну, но почему-то именно в такие моменты он осознавал, что все в его руках. Даже когда Дамблдор рассказал ему про Пророчество, у Гарри не было ощущения, что действительно именно он должен положить конец происходящему вокруг террору. Но стоя там, на будущем месте гибели директора, крепко сжимая Гермиону в своих объятиях, — Гарри понимал, что он — герой. И обязан победить ради нее, чтобы она могла и дальше вот так беззаботно смотреть в небо или бурчать на него, что он снова из-за тренировок не написал эссе для Снейпа. Или, если забежать вперед, как будет обижаться на него за все те неудобства, что испытывают беременные ведьмы, а он будет успокаивать ее нежным поцелуем. Что ж, по крайней мере, часть плана он уже осуществил. Дело осталось за малым.  
— Милая, все готово.  
— И что же ты задумал? — спросила Гермиона, прекрасно осознавая, что ее сейчас ожидает. Но ей хотелось услышать это от него. Ведь каждый раз, когда он говорил ей, что любит или хочет позаботиться о ней, она чувствовала себя на небесах или даже выше. Ведь раньше о ней так никто не заботился. Она поражалась тому, как росла ее потребность в Гарри и его чувствах. В прошлом, которому сейчас нет места в ее жизни, она отталкивала любое проявление и попытку заботы о ней. Ей казалось, что это может сделать ее уязвимой. Но этот зеленоглазый красавец Гарри все-таки смог сделать невозможное, конечно, они все еще ругались, и он ей так и не простил подарок на день рождения, но до конца отпуска и ее контракта оставалось совсем немного, и она боялась загадывать, что будет дальше. Будут ли они вместе или же расстанутся? Ну, а пока у них есть время, она решила насладиться настоящим.  
Гарри завел ее в ванную. Но спустя несколько мгновений он понял, что Гермиона все еще где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, поэтому решил помочь ей и принялся неторопливо раздевать. Медленно избавляя ее от одежды, он чувствовал, как растет его возбуждение, и принялся покрывать легкими поцелуями открывающиеся участки кожи, отчего Гермиону бросало в дрожь. И вот наконец-то раздев ее полностью, Гарри поднял ее на руки, чтобы опуститься вместе с ней в горячую воду.  
Комната постепенно стала заполняться паром, ставшим своеобразным заслоном от всего мира.  
Гарри сел, вытянул ноги и посадил Гермиону между ними. Она откинулась на его грудь, отдаваясь на его милость. Гарри не стал медлить и начал покрывать ее шею и лицо небольшими поцелуйчиками, пока не добрался до ее губ, набросившись на них, как хищник на добычу. Нетрудно догадаться, что этот поцелуй не был нежным, он был требовательным, что еще больше распаляло желание обоих побыстрее слиться воедино. Тело Гермионы слегка подрагивало от возбуждения, поэтому она медленно начала опускать руку, чтобы поласкать себя. Но Гарри, заметив это движение, развернул ее к себе лицом и положил обе ее руки себе на грудь.  
— О нет, моя милая, — хриплым голосом сказал он. — Только я могу ласкать тебя.  
— Но… — хотела возмутиться Гермиона, хотя чему тут можно было возмущаться?  
— Если ты не хочешь бездействовать, — Гарри изобразил кавычки в воздухе, — то можешь тоже ласкать меня. Не думаю, что кое-кто будет против, если эти божественные ручки коснутся его, — произнес он, осыпая поцелуями руки Гермионы. — А пока позволь мне насладиться тобой.  
Гермиона благоговейно выдохнула. Даже спустя столько лет, в такие моменты, как сейчас, она не могла поверить, что этот потрясающий волшебник принадлежит ей. Она лишь надеялась, что это не игра ее воображения. Но даже если и так, то это было слишком приятное помешательство, чтобы от него отказаться.  
Горячие ладони Гарри скользили по ее телу, уделяя внимание каждому изгибу ее потрясающего тела. А вода касалась кожи, как нежнейший шелк.  
Их ласки становились все откровеннее и откровеннее, Гермиона чувствовала, как под ее умелыми движениями возбуждение Гарри возрастало, член становился все более твердым. Поэтому спустя несколько жестких движений руки Гермиона привстала, чуть сдвинулась вперед и снова опустилась в воду, оседлав Гарри. Они оба протяжно застонали. Она замерла, наслаждаясь ощущениями его члена в себе. В этот момент они были одним целым.  
Гарри прижал Гермиону к себе, вонзаясь в нее все сильнее и глубже, попутно целуя ее грудь, покусывая затвердевшие соски, упиваясь нежностью ее кожи и наслаждаясь теми звуками, что вылетали из ее сладкого ротика.  
Спустя несколько энергичных фрикций Гарри почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется, да и Гермиона была близка к пересечению границы, поэтому они стали двигаться навстречу друг другу с удвоенной, если не утроенной силой и вскоре одновременно погрузились в нирвану. Не выпуская член из своего лона, Гермиона обессиленно опустилась на Гарри.  
— О Мерлин, это было… — у нее не хватало слов, чтобы описать, как ей было хорошо.  
— Потрясающе. Знаю, я давно так сильно не кончал в ванной, — немного отдышавшись, выпалил Гарри.  
В этот момент она вопросительно взглянула на него. В ее глазах читался вопрос: «Ты намекнул, что я тебя раньше плохо удовлетворяла?»  
— Любимая, я хотел сказать, что это наш с тобой первый секс в ванной. Поэтому здесь оргазм у меня совершенно другой.  
— А-а-а, сделаю вид, что поверила, — протянула Гермиона и тут же ощутила внутри реакцию Гарри.  
— Милая, как бы я ни хотел повторения, но давай мы с тобой помоемся и продолжим в спальне.  
Гермиона кивнула, и уже через двадцать минут они, чистые и посвежевшие, сбрасывали с себя ненужные полотенца в спальне. Их губы ни на секунду не отрывались друг от друга. Гарри медленно подвел Гермиону к кровати и, когда ее бедра коснулись мягкого матраса, поднял ее и уложил поперек постели, широко раздвинув ее ноги. Он голодным взглядом пожирал ее разгоряченное тело, ему казалось, что он ревновал ее к самому себе.  
В этот момент Гермиона провела своим ноготком по напряженным мускулам Гарри, заставив его вскрикнуть. Затем он, встав на колени, склонился над ее очень влажной киской.  
— М-м-м, милая, ты уже такая влажная, неужели после душа ты не успокоилась? — проводя пальцами по складочкам, бормотал Гарри, заставляя Гермиону выгибаться и стонать.  
— Ох, Мерлин, Гарри, прошу тебя, заткнись и трахни меня уже. Я не могу терпеть. Я хочу тебя.  
Ванная только разожгла ее интерес.  
— Нет, милая моя. Сначала я вылижу твою потрясающую розовую киску досуха, а там посмотрим.  
После этого он накинулся на нее, как странник в пустыне на источник воды. Затем он переключился на клитор, при этом введя в нее сразу четыре пальца, заставив ее практически кричать от наслаждения. А его рот тем временем издевался над ее набухшим клитором, он сосал, покусывал его, оттягивал, чем заставлял Гермиону крепче сжимать простыни в своих маленьких кулачках. Вскоре он почувствовал, что она вот-вот кончит, поэтому извлек пальцы, на что Гермиона разочарованно простонала и мысленно наслала на него кучу проклятий, а ее глаза буквально метали в него молнии, но он, лишь озорно улыбнувшись, засунул свои пальцы в рот и стал обсасывать их, смакуя ее вкус.  
— Милая, ты с каждым днем еще слаще.  
Гермиона обессиленно зарычала, заставив Гарри вопросительно выгнуть бровь, что в свою очередь привело к тому, что она почувствовала новый прилив влаги.  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри… Я больше не могу… Прошу…  
Он залез к ней на кровать и, согнув ее ноги в коленях, оперся на них и одним резким движением вошел в нее на всю длину. Гермиона не могла сдержать крика восторга и наслаждения.  
— Черт, как же хорошо в тебе, любимая. Ты… — Гарри начал вторгаться в нее с такой сумасшедшей силой и скоростью, что ему не хватало воздуха закончить. Гермиона извивалась и стонала от получаемого удовольствия. В какой-то момент у нее хватило сил закинуть руки на шею Гарри и притянуть его для грубого поцелуя, такое положение позволило ему еще глубже входить в нее. Гермиона всеми силами пыталась удержать в себе крики, не стоны, а именно крики, в которых смешивалась жажда с наслаждением.  
Гарри снова почувствовал спазм внизу живота, поэтому начал еще яростнее врезаться в нее. И сам не заметил, как их одновременно поглотили волны страсти. Они словно впали в забытье.  
Прийти в себя Гарри помогли мягкие касания Гермионы.  
— Я… вау… это было… — он только открывал и закрывал рот. Гермиона могла лишь кивнуть. Тогда он заметил, что все еще находится в ней. Скатившись, он притянул ее к себе.  
— Мы должны это повторить.  
Не успел он закончить эту фразу, как Гермиона начала покрывать поцелуями его грудь, медленно спускаясь вниз, постепенно подбираясь к центру его удовольствия. И в тот момент, когда ее влажный теплый ротик должен был доставить Гарри на седьмое небо... У него над ухом стал раздаваться противный пищащий звук. 

Гарри резко открыл глаза и понял, что это был сон, всего лишь сон…


End file.
